yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
FIRE
| romaji = Honō | japanese = 炎 | japanese translated = Flame | english = Fire | french = Feu | german = Feuer | italian = Fuoco | korean = 화염 | portuguese = Fogo | spanish = Fuego }} FIRE, known as Flame in the OCG, is an Attribute commonly associated with Pyro, Dragon, Dinosaur and Machine-Type monsters, though it is not uncommon in other Types such as Warrior or even Beast. FIRE is diametrically opposed to WATER, but there is no direct advantage outside some of the video games (however this idea also appears in the effects of some cards like "Frost and Flame Dragon", "Elemental HERO Inferno, "Star Boy" or "Little Chimera"). FIRE monsters tend to focus on inflicting Effect Damage on the opponent's Life Points and stacking up in ATK points when on the field together, along with the appropriate lockdown cards like "Gravity Bind" and "Level Limit - Area B" to protect the monsters. This makes most FIRE Monsters associated with Burn Decks. Recent FIRE archetypes are also fast and combo-oriented, and while they are slow at the start, they tend to build-up for huge plays that often result in One Turn Kills. They also tend to use some Anti-Meta strategies, like Graveyard manipulation, Banishing and negating effects. Archetypes include "Volcanic", "Jurrac", "Horus the Black Flame Dragon", "Flamvell", "Laval", "Fire Fist", "Haze", "Fire King", "Enthusiastic" and "Burning Knuckler" monsters. Supporting Cards * "UFO Turtle" - Automatically Special Summons a Fire Monster with 1500 ATK points or less when destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard. * "Little Chimera" - Boosts all Fire Monsters' ATK by 500 while simultaneously weakening WATER Monster's ATK by 400. * "Molten Destruction" - Increases the ATK of all Fire monsters by 500 points, at the cost of weakening their DEF by 400 points. * "Ultimate Baseball Kid" - A seemingly very weak Warrior-Type with 500 ATK, but gets an additional 1000 ATK points for each Fire Monster on the field besides himself. * "Backfire" - A Trap Card that deals 500 points of damage to an opponent every time one of the controlling player's FIRE Monsters is destroyed. * "Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai" - Another powerful Direct Damage-dealing Trap Card that deals damage to an opponent equal to the original ATK of a Tributed Fire monster. Weaknesses Though FIRE Monsters can be extremely powerful, they tend to lack support for one another. Instead of focusing on combining and drawing on their strengths as a whole, coupled with the fact that there are few good Spell and Trap Cards to suit them than some of the other Attributes (most notably WATER), FIRE Monsters can be seen as having a negative impact on the opponent. They either take out Life Points slowly, and dealing some mighty damage with their high ATK or buff themselves with effects (e.g. "Raging Flame Sprite" , "Magna Drago" etc.), rather than helping the player directly via drawing, increasing Life Points, etc. The Blaze of Destruction Structure Deck emphasizes combos, and if a monster itself is on the field, it will be destroyed easily because of no other monsters to support it. "Ultimate Baseball Kid" needs other FIRE monsters to survive but "DNA Transplant" can be used to boost him. Additionally, "Water Dragon" is a massive threat to any FIRE decks reliant on battle to inflict damage, since its effect decreases the ATK of all Pyro-type and FIRE-Attribute monsters to 0. Example : Also See: Lists of FIRE monsters, FIRE support cards, and anti-FIRE support cards. Category:Attributes